


Jean/Reader

by lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Other, insinuates smut at the end but dosn't go into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou/pseuds/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou
Summary: Jean takes the reader to go meet his parents.





	Jean/Reader

“How do I look.” you were playing with your shirt trying to straighten it out, fighting with your hat, retying the laces on your boots. “You look beautiful and they will love you.” jean placed his hands on your shoulders, looking you right in the eye. “Please this is my parents were talking about, they love everyone. Come on let's go.” 

With a deep breath, you started walking hand in hand with jean to his house. It was quiet, a bit old with little flower boxes poking out of the windows. Jean knocked on the door. Shuffling and unlocking the door could be heard along with your beating heart. “Jean!” A plump old woman answers the door, a wide smile on her face. “I haven't seen you in ages. Look at you there so thin, what are these people trying to do starve you don't worry I made dinner. And you must be y/n, I have heard so many great things about you, jean is quite smitten. Come on in” 

Ushering you two inside the little woman closed the door. “Now I want to hear everything, how is life, how did you two meet, jean. Did jean tell you about the time when he ran outside with his underwear on his head singing, oh I remember when you were a little boy.” Chuckling at the idea of jean as a child doing stupid things made your worries fly away. 

“Mom! I don't think they need to hear stories about stuff like that.” Jean shouted in surprise. For some reason his mother had kept every single photo from those awkward years, “oh yes we Do jean, yes we do.” you said between gasps for air. The awkwardness had ceased the moment you walked in the living room. Fear had turned into laughter as soon as the old dusty photo album came out. Everyone was having a wonderful time… well except for jean, he was just a blushing mess. 

“You should stay!” Mrs. Kirstein pleaded with you two. But you could tell jean just wanted to get to the motel room you had both splurged to buy for the night. “No, I really think we should go. I'm sorry it was so nice meeting you.” you apologized to her and finished your goodbyes. 

You had checked in and lay down for the night, “ I can't believe she brought out the picture with me in the bath and the bubbles and…” jean let out a long breath. You did feel bad for him, a little. “Calm down it wasn't that bad.” “but-” “shhh you just be quiet, if you really had that bad of a day I can try and make it better.’ you said slowly sliding your self down to his pants and slowly unbuckling his belt. Jean smiled at you, relaxing for the looooong night ahead.


End file.
